owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Sakura
Overview Akira Sakura (born 6th of January, 1968) is former CEO and owner of Starlight Inc. and Seido Estate Holdings. He was known to be the alleged Oyabun of Yamaguchi-gumi, one of Yakuza fractions in Los Santos at the time. According to the data of Japanese National Public Security, Akira has been involved in japanese criminal society since 1985, starting as a recruit of Toyama clan in Tokyo. Sakura's activities are unclear in that time period, japanese authorities recognised him as an important member of Yakuza in mid-90's. By year 2002, Akira took leadership of Yamaguchi-gumi's newly formed fraction in San Andreas. Organization dissoluted in 2010 due to mayor LSPD investigation. Los Santos public attorney's office pressed charges against alleged members. Other similar formations appeared after trial, mostly consisting of ex-members. In autumn 2011 charges were dropped and in summer 2012 Yamaguchi-gumi began with its operations again, however in October 2012, Akira has been reported to have left for Kyoto, Japan in order to retire from his criminal life, visiting Los Santos from time to time. Starlight Incorporated Starlight Incorporated (ST.Inc) was one of the largest global japanese companies. Its assets were estimated to be approximately 1.3 billion dollars. Company first began operating in Tokyo; Japan - 1981 as a main distributor of electronic devices. Its stocks flourished when the technological revolution occurred in Japan in mid-80's. After that Starlight Inc. expanded abroad, developing a close business relation with media giants in Japan; such as Sony, Panasonic, Canon, etc... In 1995 Starlight merged with United Merchants Corporation (UMC), ensuring its position on the global market. In 2001, company launched its weapon industry branch, developing and producing firearms for US army forces in Iraq. Company was badly effeted by the financial crisis in 2008, which led to presenting itself on the entertainment and gambling system in west coast of the USA. Along with co-owner Masaru Yamaguchi, Sakura promised reconstruction of the entire company and better conditions for stock holders, as value of the stocks drastically reduced during the crisis. In September, 2009; stock value bumped up once again as ST.Inc main share-holders predicted. In May 2010 Starlight.Inc collapsed due to a LSPD criminal investigation. Seido Estate Holdings Seido Estate Holdings was a business formation of which primary focus was dealing with real estate. The formation of company took place in late 2009 by Akira Sakura. Seido Estate Holdings (SEH) was a leading real estate service provider at the time, covering area of entire San Andreas region, particularly Los Santos. Business was registered and located in downtown area of LS, on East Vinewood avenue. Company offered various selections of properties (residential, business and industry), property management, consulting and maintenance services and property intermediation. In the beginning of 2010, company chairman Akira Sakura announced new employment plans and extension of business across other continents. By end of May, Seido Estate Holdings established dominance on east-Asian market, mostly in Japan and Taiwan. Sakura also announced sponsorships for certain events and other services available in Los Santos. Company moved it's headquarters to Japan in 2011. Court trials Tokyo District Court (1990): Charges pressed by Japanese National Public Security and public attorney's office against Akira Sakura; accusing him of involvement in japanese underground society. Charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. Liberty City (2002): Charges pressed by Department of Homeland Security against Akira Sakura; charging him of attempted bribery. Charges were dropped in 2003 due to death of two mayor witnesses in the court process. Los Santos (2006): Charges pressed by the FBI against Akira Sakura; charging him of tax evasion and stock market manipulation. Charges were dropped in 2008 due to lack of evidence. Los Santos (2010): Charges pressed by the LSPD against Akira Sakura; charging him of tax evasion, organized crime affiliation, extortion and so on. Indictment contained 56 points. Charges were dropped in July 2012 due to lack of evidence and inconsistency in interrogation. Private life Not much is known about Akira's private life. Tabloids marked him as a "womanizer" as he has been seen with many different women at various events. Extreme rumors raised in late 2009 about orgies in his downtown penthouse. Sakura was often seen taking cocaine in night clubs. He owns a diversed collection of luxury and exotic vehicles. In early 2009 Akira Sakura registered a private jet in tax return, although the trace of it was lost later on. According to the Los Santos Forbes magazine Akira Sakura''' '''was stated as 36th richest person in Los Santos, his net worth was estimated on approximately $50,000,000. Category:Characters Category:Character